


I'mavirgin!

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crush, M/M, Steve's first time, badboy!Bucky, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky has been crushing on Steve for years, and he finally makes his move on the blond to find out that Steve is a virgin. So, he makes Steve's first time unforgettable





	I'mavirgin!

Steve did not expect this. 

Steve really did not expect this. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the school’s notorious and surly bad boy was currently pressing Steve against an empty bedroom wall and kissing Steve enthusiastically, his strong hands roaming Steve’s sickly, frail body.

Now Bucky was trailing kisses down his neck and the blond was gasping softly as his hands clutched at Bucky’s shoulders automatically.

 

Steve had initially turned up at this party with the intention of leaving an hour later, and he would have tried to leave half an hour early if Sam hadn’t sworn to not cook his famous mac’n’cheese if Steve left early.

So, Steve had been standing in the corner of the room 45 minutes later, trying to blend in and not draw attention as he sipped at a beer some random guy that might have been in one of his classes had shoved into his hand, really not liking the idea of getting drunk at a party of one of Sam’s friends. Then, he had become aware of someone staring at him. His eyebrows drew together in concern and curiosity as he looked away but he froze when his eyes locked with cold blue/grey eyes from across the room. They were unrelenting and Steve only realised that Sam was talking to him about a minute later. He forced himself to glance at Sam but then when he looked back, the eyes were gone.

 

Another 20 minutes later, he had migrated to a different corner that was more secluded and had switched to a different drink, a coke this time but he had been looking for Cold Grey Eyes the whole time, because even though they had locked eyes, Steve hadn’t even paid attention to the body or the face the eyes belonged to.

He was humming to himself and looking into his coke before the sound of someone clearing their throat had him looking up. At first, he only saw the silver buckled motorcycle boots, tight black jeans, form fitting red Henley and black motorcycle jacket until he got to the face of a guy called James Barnes, or Bucky, depending whether you were friends with him or not. And he had very little friends, very close ones.

But then he focused on James’s eyes.

“Grey Eyes!” he exclaimed but then slapped a hand over his mouth as he flushed heavily at his outburst. James let out a surprised chuckle and his eyes crinkled with laughter.

“Uh, yes, I suppose I do have grey eyes” James gave Steve a small smile and then gestured to himself. “I’m Bucky”

“I-I know” Steve stuttered from behind his hand, his ears going red as he shrank slightly in embarrassment. “You’re in a couple of my classes”

“Biology, Art and English literature” Bucky says in response, smiling at the blond.  
“uh, yeah, yeah that’s right” Steve says softly, blinking in confusion because of course Steve knew the classes they had together because Steve had a tiny, teensy crush on the brunet but he never realised that Bucky actually paid attention to those same classes they were both in. “Wh – what are you doing over here in the corner?”

“Because you’re here” Bucky says bluntly but softly, rising an eyebrow at Steve who gapes at him, spluttering for a moment before snapping his mouth shut and smiling tensely at Bucky.

“And – why would you come find me?” he asks softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking down at the floor.

Bucky sighs softly and moves forward so he was a hand’s space away from Steve, his hand reaching out to grab Steve’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and used his grip to tilt Steve’s head up. “I’m tired of hiding my attraction to you, Steve. I really like you. And I know from Natasha that you like me too”

Steve squirms slightly at the touch but reluctantly looked up at Bucky when the brunet squeezes Steve’s chin slightly to get his attention. “Buck” Steve says weakly but his voice fades off when a grin grows on Bucky’s lips at the nickname, and Steve can’t even take a breath before Bucky leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. The blond froze as Bucky did all the work. The brunet slowly pulled back after a moment, blue grey eyes that were now warm locked on Steve’s face.

“Steve –?“ Bucky’s concerned words were cut off when Steve lurched forward and kissed him back, his body pressed to Bucky’s and his small hands clinging to the brunet’s leather jacket. Bucky lets out a surprised moan but pressed back, moving forward to pin Steve to the wall as he passionately kissed Steve, keeping it closed and soft for the few seconds before deepening it, his tongue swiping against the seam of Steve’s lips. Steve whimpered softly into Bucky’s mouth and pressed closer, letting Buck dominate his mouth with his lips and tongue, and the brunet’s hands ran over Steve’s body, not actively touching any sexual areas like his groin, ass or nipples but just skimming over his ribs, waist and back.

“Steve –“ Bucky pulls back but Steve kisses him again, a flame now burning in his gut that made him reluctant to stop kissing Bucky, but the brunet chuckled softly and gently pushed Steve back by his shoulders, his thumbs brushing Steve’s collarbones. “Stevie, just relax a little. Listen, come upstairs with me. We’ll find an empty room because I really, really want to kiss you again”

Steve flushed again and nodded slightly, hormones running through his body which had him feeling aroused and needy, something he had never really felt before for anyone.

Bucky smiled and threaded his fingers with Steve’s, squeezing the blond’s hand as he gently tugged him forward after him. The brunet led Steve through the party, his hand never loosening on Steve’s. They made their way to the other side of the house where Bucky led Steve up a staircase and into an empty nearby bedroom. He nudged the door closed with his foot behind Steve and then eagerly kissed Steve again, pushing him back so Steve was pinned against the bedroom wall, his hands once again running over Steve’s thin bony body.

Bucky then started kissing down Steve’s jaw and neck, spending a couple of minutes sucking hickies onto Steve’s pale skin. And that’s where they were now.

Steve’s head was pressed back against the wall as he moaned softly, his own hands clutching at Bucky’s shoulders but he yelped when Bucky lifted him up and Steve instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky’s body. Bucky chuckled at the blond’s yelp and his hands squeezed Steve’s ass from where he was holding him up. Steve then groaned softly when Bucky shifted him and both of their very hard boners pressed against each other.

“James –“ Steve hums breathlessly, attaching their lips together again and tightening his grip on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Call me Bucky” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips, still holding Steve up against the wall and then trailing his lips down Steve’s jaw and sucking a hickie onto the space behind Steve’s ear before nipping at Steve’s earlobe. “I know I let people call me Bucky only if we’re friends but I think what we’re doing makes us a bit more than friends”

“Uh huh” Steve mumbles as he nods jerkily, burying his nose in Bucky’s hair as he tries to stifle his moans as Bucky starts to gently rock his hips against Steve.

“Fuck – Bucky, feels so good” Steve whimpers softly, burying his face against Bucky’s neck as he slipped his hand into Bucky’s hair and tugged firmly, feeling more empowered with the lust that was flowing through his smaller body.

“I know it does, Doll” Bucky purrs, rocking his hips more firmly against Steve, grinding their boners together which had Steve panting softly in Bucky’s ear. “I wanna make you come in your pants, Stevie”

“God, please” Steve moaned softly, nodding needily and Bucky smiled softly as he slipped a hand between them and rubbed the flat of his palm over Steve’s nipples through his shirt, pinching them and rolling them between his thumb and finger. Steve started to moan louder, his chest arching into Bucky’s finger. “Oh, Bucky, please, please!”

Bucky hummed softly, liking the power he had that could reduce Steve to begging as his hand slipped down to palm at Steve’s erection, rubbing his length through his pants. Steve gasps softly and his length throbs in Bucky’s hand before he came almost embarrassingly quick. He cried out and his hips thrusted forward into Bucky’s hand as he came in his boxers.

“There you go, Doll” Bucky purrs softly, gently rubbing Steve through his orgasm as he pressed soft kisses along Steve’s jaw. “That’s it”

Steve whined softly and pressed closer to Bucky, clinging to him as he tried to take deep breaths, one hand clenching in Bucky’s shirt as the other scrabbles at his own jacket pocket and pulled out an inhaler, quickly bringing it to his mouth and taking a deep breath and sucks in a breath of medication mist. Bucky looks at him funny as he pulls away from the wall and holds him closer to his chest. Steve flushes in embarrassment and gestures vaguely at his chest. “I – uh, I have asthma, and when my heart rate goes up too much, I kinda lose my breath”

“Then I guess we gotta be careful, hmm?” Bucky chuckles softly, kissing Steve’s forehead as he moves towards the bed. He gently lays Steve down on his back and settles on top of him, his body covering Steve’s like a blanket and he was propped up on his elbows which were on either side of Steve’s head. Steve’s legs were still wrapped around Bucky’s waist and now his hands were threaded through Bucky’s hair.

Steve flushed even darker as he squirmed under Bucky. “Bucky, co-could you kiss me again?”

Bucky answered by pressing his lips to Steve’s in a passionate kiss, humming softly. He pulls back after a moment and smiled at Steve who was smiling shyly up at him.  
“Again?”

Bucky chuckled and obliged Steve by kissing him again, and his hips slowly started to grind down against Steve which made the blond moan softly against Bucky’s lips. But when Bucky’s hand slipped between them to undo the buttons on the blond’s buttoned up shirt, Steve pulled away and grabbed the brunet’s hand, eyes looking wide and slightly scared. Bucky frowns and looks at Steve in concern. “Steve?”

“I’mavirgin!” the blond blurted out, all in one breath, his ears flushing red as he continued to look at Bucky wide eyed. Bucky pulled back to look Steve in the eye, looking mildly surprised.

“Really? Are you really telling me no one had tapped that pert ass before?”

Steve squirmed in embarrassment, moaning softly when his squirming made his clothed cock brush against Bucky’s stomach, his length already thickening again. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the feeling of Steve’s already hardening cock through two layers of clothing and grinned. “Quick refractory period, hmm?”

Steve nodded shyly and bit his bottom lip before speaking softly. “I would really like to have sex with you, Bucky”

“And I’ve been wanting that too ever since I saw you kick Rumlow in the balls last year when he was bullying some other kid in the year below us. To me, you are extremely cute, and attractive and I’ve been crushing on you since kindergarden”

“Really?” Steve says in surprise, and Bucky nodded as he sat back on his heels and gently caressed Steve’s ribs before gently reaching up to slowly unbutton Steve’s shirt, smiling at the blond.

“Really really” Bucky grinned and finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the shirt open and leaned down to kiss down Steve’s sternum and then diverted to kiss the blond’s nipples, swapping between the two and chuckling softly when Steve moaned and his chest arched up against Bucky’s mouth. Steve’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair and tugged at his hair lightly. Bucky hummed and kissed down Steve’s torso, sucking hickies along the top of Steve’s pants. He then caressed Steve’s ribs, slipped down to squeeze his hips before slipping his fingers under the waistband of the blond’s pants and tugged them down over Steve’s ass and leaving them around his thighs.

He grinned as he looked up at Steve, his hand rubbing over Steve’s bulge and stroking him through his boxers which made the blond moan softly, his hips bucking up into Bucky’s hand.

“Please stop teasing, Bucky” Steve huffed, his fingers still tangled in Bucky’s hair. 

“Oh, my little twink is being bossy, hmm?” Bucky snickered, his head lowering so he could suck a hickey onto Steve’s hipbone, scraping his teeth over the obvious hipbone. His fingers skimmed over Steve’s prominent ribs, loving how he could feel every bone.

“Maybe” Steve moaned the word as he tugged at Bucky’s hair. “Please, Bucky”

“No, I’m going to take it nice and slow for you, make it an amazing and memorable experience” Bucky explained as he squeezed Steve’s length firmly, making Steve’s hips jerk up into his hand. “Maybe I’ll take advantage of your refractory period and suck your cock till you come, and then I’ll fuck you”

Steve nods jerkily, his hands slowly grinding up into Bucky’s hand. “Please, Bucky, please. Or you can forgo the blowjob and just fuck me now”

Bucky chuckled and pushed Steve’s pants off his legs so the blond was just wearing boxers which he started to pull down next. When he bared Steve’s length which was hard and leaking precome, he paused and looked at it lustfully.

“Oh, you have such a pretty cock, Stevie” Bucky praised, wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock and gently stroking up and down, his thumb brushing over Steve’s leaking slit which made Steve groan softly, his head pressing back against the bed and fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair. “Really wanna suck you off but fucking your hole seems even better”

Steve whines softly in embarrassment at the dirty talk but flushed happily. Bucky let go of Steve’s length and reached into the bedside table drawer and pulls out a condom and small bottle of lube. Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky chuckled.

“Doll, it’s Tony’s house, he’s pretty much stocked every room with condoms and lube. I think he has a quota for people having sex at all the parties he throws”

Steve giggled and nods in understanding because he also knew Tony. But then he flushed slightly and gestured at the lube and condom. “Please, go slow”

“Of course I will, Stevie, it’s your first time and I want you to enjoy it. But I need to open you up so I can fit in you, alright?”

Steve nodded, breathing heavily and Bucky glanced at the inhaler on the bed next to him but Steve shook his head. “I’m okay, I promise”

Bucky smiled and hitched one of Steve’s legs over his shoulder and gently ran his thumb over Steve’s puckered hole. The blond jerked at the feeling but then relaxed into it when Bucky continued to circle Steve’s hole with the pad of this thumb.

“Feel good, dollface?” Bucky asked softly as he poured a dollop of lube onto his finger, warmed it between his thumb and finger before pressing his finger against Steve’s entrance and presses in firmly. Steve nods speechlessly and gasps softly when Bucky’s fingertip slips into him.

“Oh” Steve murmurs, his eyes closing and muscles relaxing as Bucky slides his finger in up to the second knuckle. “Oh, fuck”

Bucky chuckles and starts to slide his finger in and out of Steve’s hole as his other hand caressed Steve’s hipbone. He then slips in a second finger after a minute or so, scissoring him open carefully, adding some more lube to help. Steve kept up a low moan the whole time, his muscles relaxing at the slow waves of pleasure that he had never felt before but definitely wanted to keep feeling.

Bucky also kept up a quiet litany of praise as he worked in a third finger which made Steve gasp softly.

“Bucky, please, come on, I’m sure you’ve opened me up enough” Steve whines, squirming and trying to rock more onto Bucky’s fingers, but Bucky’s other hand kept him still.

“I gotta be sure, Stevie, I know I’m large and I really don’t want to seriously hurt you since it’s your first time” Bucky explains patiently, and he was smiling knowingly when he twisted his fingers and brushed over Steve’s prostate.

Steve gasped loudly at the zing of pleasure that ran up his spine and his hole reflexively clenched down on Bucky’s fingers.

“Mm, I figure’d you’d like that” Bucky hums, brushing the spot again and again with a more firmer touch which has Steve squirming even harder and moaning loudly. After another minute of working Steve open, Bucky slowly pulled his fingers out and hushing Steve when he whined at the loss.

“I know, Doll, I know, but I’ll fill you up again really soon, I promise” Bucky purred, ripping open the foil packet and slipping the condom onto his length which was rock hard in the anticipation and need to be in Steve’s hole, also lubing his condom covered cock to make it easier to slip in.

Steve was watching Bucky slip on the condom and was silently admiring his body, how everything seemed perfect. He was so distracted by admiring Bucky’s body that he didn’t realise the brunet was smirking at him and was actually flexing his biceps teasingly.

“Bucky!” Steve says loudly, embarrassed that he had been caught staring and Bucky laughed lowly, settling over Steve again and gently guiding Steve’s legs to circle his waist.

“I’m glad that you like my body so much, Stevie” Bucky grins and presses a soft kiss to Steve’s lips as the blond links his ankles against Bucky’s lower back. “ I also like looking at your body as much as you like looking at mine”

Steve’s response was quickly forgotten when Bucky carefully positioned his cock head at Steve’s entrance and after a pause, started to gently push into Steve.

The blond gasps loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as his fingers clutch at Bucky’s bare shoulders, not expecting the dull spike of pain. “Buck –“ he whimpered softly, squirming slightly at the pain.

“Ssh, it’s okay, I promise it’ll feel better in a second” Bucky murmurs, gently kissing Steve’s face as he keeps pushing into the blond in a firm unhalting rhythm until his hips pressed against Steve’s ass. That’s where he stopped moving, just letting Steve get used to the feeling. And Steve was getting used to it, the strange dull pain fading and the pleasure of being completely filled started to grow.

Bucky could see the growing relief in Steve’s facial expression and smiled at him, gently rubbing his hip. “Better?”

“Uh huh” Steve hums, his arms curling around Bucky’s shoulders as he let out deep breaths before he gently rolled his hips up against Bucky’s, moaning softly at the feeling. “Please, wanna feel more”

Bucky obliged by slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in, keeping his pace slow but deep as he gently threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair, tugging softly so Steve would tilt his head back, the brunet’s lips brushing over Steve’s Adam’s Apple and along his jugular.

“Faster, please” Steve moans softly, digging his fingers into Bucky’s shoulder as he arches against Bucky’s body.

“Of course, doll” Bucky purrs against Steve’s skin, picking up the pace as he groans softly against the blond’s skin. “Tell me when you’re close, alright?”

Steve moans and nods in agreement, his eyes falling closed at the pleasure that was running through his body and how Bucky’s pelvis was grinding against Steve’s leaking length with every thrust. And then when he tilted his hips, he hit Steve’s prostate with every thrust.

Steve was letting out loud breathy moans, the sounds muffled by Bucky’s lips which pressed against his, and the blond’s hands started to run all over Bucky’s back as he shivered with his oncoming orgasm.

“Buck, please, please, I think I’m close, c’mon oh god it feels so good” Steve was blabbering against Bucky’s lips as he rocked down onto Bucky’s length which was thrusting into him even faster as he chased his own orgasm.

“S’okay, it’s okay, you can come, I want you to come” Bucky moaned against Steve’s collarbone, his lips trailing down to latch onto Steve’s nipple and then sucks softly. The new stimulation causes Steve to cry out as his fingernails dug into Bucky’s back and he came.

Steve was getting swamped by the pleasure that was flowing through his body, his muscles loosening and relaxing onto the bed as he shot cum onto Bucky’s stomach.  
“Fuck, babydoll!” Bucky groaned as Steve’s hole clamped down on Bucky’s length which triggered his own come, filling the condom with hot come that Steve could feel despite the barrier between the brunet’s bare cock and Steve’s walls. “Jesus, you’re gorgeous when you come”

Steve couldn’t even speak, he was overwhelmed by the feeling of coming and being come in so he just hummed happily and managed to thread his fingers through Bucky’s fingers and gently tugged him closer to languidly exchange kisses with him.

Bucky hummed softly and willingly kissed Steve back as he carefully pulled out of Steve, his hands gently smoothing up and down Steve’s sides. Steve whimpered softly at the loss of Bucky’s cock but Bucky hushed him softly and gently kissed him on the cheeks and nose before kissing him on the lips.

Bucky pulled back to take off the condom, tie a knot in it and then tossed it into a nearby bin before settling back over Steve, his hand gently smoothing Steve’s hair out of his face.

Steve had calmed down while Bucky was cleaning himself up and was smiling up at the brunet as Bucky brushed his hair out of Steve’s face.

“Thank you” Steve murmured as Bucky settled on his side next to Steve, head propped up on one hand and his other arm draped over Steve’s waist.

“No, thank you. You were amazing seeing as it was your first time” Bucky grinned when Steve flushed at the praise, and when the thin blond bit at his bottom lip shyly. “Wanna ask something, Doll?”

“W-was this a one time thing?” Steve asked softly, avoiding eye contact with Bucky who frowned and gently stroked Steve’s hipbone.

“I really don’t want it to be, Stevie. I really want to do this again, and actually take you out on a date sometime soon. Really soon” Bucky says softly, using his hand to tilt Steve’s head up, making the blond make eye contact with him. “Unless you want it to be a one time thing?”

“No!” Steve blurts out and then promptly flushes at his outburst. “No, I want it to be a multiple time thing” Steve repeats more calmly, smiling sheepishly at Bucky who was grinning at him and pulled him closer.

“I’m glad, I’m really glad” Bucky says softly, running his fingers through Steve’s hair as he guides Steve forward to press their lips together. Steve hummed but then pulled back slightly, looking nervously at the door to the bedroom.

“Um, do we have to leave the room or something?”

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head, shifting onto his back and pulling Steve on top of him so the blond’s head was resting on his chest. “Nah, Tony has like a house rule that if one of his bedroom doors are closed, he’ll only check the room the following night. So we have a night and a day to hang out here, maybe I can help get more experience?”

Steve flushed and nodded, resting his head on Bucky’s chest and resting his hand on Bucky’s stomach. “Alright, I would really like that”

“Good, so do I”


End file.
